Dream Magic
by 0anon0
Summary: Draco Malfoy has found a book all about dream magic. What will he do with it?
1. Entering Dreams

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon, but Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Library. He had a Transfiguration essay to complete by tomorrow about the methods, benefits and uses of reversing transfiguration. He needed to write two rolls of parchment and he had only written one so far. Professor McGonagall always gave them so much homework! And it was only the start of the year. Draco was dreading the amount of work he'd have closer to exams. Draco sighed, and continued to write.

'_Untransfiguration has been used for centuries in order to reverse the transfiguration of humans into other animals or inanimate objects. The first wizard to be successfully untransfigured was Lancelot Wimple, whose wife had transfigured him into a rocking chair in October, 1374…_'

Before long, though, Draco caught himself looking out the window again. It was a sunny Sunday afternoon, but he couldn't… well, shouldn't… go outside! It just wasn't fair. Knowing his luck, this would be the last sunny day until next year.

Draco put his pen down. He needed a break. The letters on the page were starting to swim before his eyes. Draco stood up and wandered down one of the aisles and looked idly at the books on the shelves. _1000 Simple Spells: Caring for Plants_, _Divination for Dummies_, _Dream Spells_, _Advanced Invisibility Spells_. Hang on. Draco stopped and looked back at the tattered red book on the shelf. He took it off the shelf and looked at the cover. _Dream Spells_, he read. _A Journey Into The Depths Of The Mind_. And then beneath that, in small letters was written, _By Gwendolyn Harvey, Dream Witch_. Draco opened the book and took a look at the contents page.

He read the chapter titles out loud. "_Sleeping spells_, _Entering dreams_…" He looked around to make sure no one had seen him take the book. It wouldn't be good if word got back to his father that he was reading this un-Malfoy-like book.

"This could be interesting", he mused to himself, hoping the his father couldn't hear. Draco took the book back to his table with him. When he left the library later that afternoon, he made sure to take he book with him. At least it would be good for some light reading.

* * *

It was 3:00 in the morning, and Draco was still awake. _Dream Spells_ wasn't just a book to read as a break, when there was nothing else to read. It was interesting. And more so, it was useful. Well, potentially, at least. There were a lot of spells that could be very useful, and also very dangerous, so long as they fell into the wrong hands. Luckily – for Draco, at least – the book had fallen into his hands. And he would definitely not waste this gift. He put in a bookmark in the book at the chapter he was at (_Changing appearances_), placed the book onto his bedside table and went to sleep. Or at least tried to. But sleep didn't come.

'Ironic', Draco thought to himself. 'I can't get to sleep because I'm too busy thinking about sleep.'

Draco sat up and picked up the book again. He turned back to the first chapter – _Sleeping spells_.

'I may as well see if these spells work', he thought.

Draco picked up his wand and pointed it at himself. "_Dormio!_" he chanted, and then promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Within a week, Draco had finished _Dream Spells_. He could think of so many things that he wanted to try, so many people he wanted to get revenge on! But first, he had to try it out. There was no point in trying something and failing. Things like this needed practice, and anyway, Malfoys never fail in front of their enemies.

Firstly, Draco wanted to make sure that he could get into someone's dream. That was meant to be the hard part. The book had said that once one was in a dream, the rest was easy. He opened the chapter _Entering Dreams_ and read:

'_There are two steps involved in entering a dream. The first step involves opening the target's mind to a foreign intrusion by casting the charm, _Somnus_, on the target. This requires the caster being in the presence of the target. The _Somnus_ charm allows the next step to take place. But be warned. The mind never likes being forced to stay open, so rebels. The _Somnus_ charm is never maintained in a person for more than 24 hours, and in strong minds, is maintained for much less. However, the caster has a window of at least 12 hours before the spell disintegrates. Also, anyone within a few 100m radius can enter a dream, not just the caster of the _Somnus_ charm._

'_With these warnings in mind, the caster is able to progress to the second step. This one is much more difficult and takes force of mind. The caster casts _Incipe somnium_, and with enough force of mind, can enter a target's dreams. If there are multiple people within the caster's range that have are within the _Somnus_ charm's window, the caster will enter a target's dream at random. Casting _Incipe somnium_ again will move the caster into another random mind. If there is no suitable dream to enter, the spell will have no effect._

'_When the caster has finished in the dream, they just need to cast _Finem somnium_ to return to their own mind. If the target's mind regains control while the caster is still there, the caster will be forcefully pushed out. This can be quite painful, so beware._'

Now that Draco knew the theory, it was time to put it into practice.

That night, as he and his roommates were getting ready for bed, Draco surreptitiously pointed his wand at Blaise Zabini and muttered "_Somnus!_" under his breath. There was no reaction from Blaise. Draco wasn't sure if the spell worked. The only way to check was to move onto step two.

The boys got into bed and turned off the lights. Draco waited half an hour, and when he could hear four sets of heavy, regular breathing, he knew that he could experiment. Draco whispered "_Incipe somnium!_" under his breath. Nothing happened. He closed his eye's tightly and imagined himself in a dream. He whispered the spell again.

This time it worked. The experience of entering a dream was strange. Draco felt as if he was walking through water. It took a lot of energy to get through. He felt a strange cool tingling sensation. It wasn't on his skin, not really, though it felt like it was. But at the same time, it felt like it was on his brain.

Draco opened his eyes. He blinked. His mind told him to close his eyes tightly and wait until he woke up. But Draco kept his eyes open and stared. Firstly, he had gotten into a dream successfully. Secondly, before him was one of the strangest sights Draco had ever seen. It was hard to describe. He kept on seeing things out of the corner of his eyes – a griffin, a giant tadpole, a ladder that went straight into a purple sky – but when he looked it wasn't there. All that was there was a swirling, multicoloured chaos. For that's what it was, mused Draco. Without a dreamer, the stuff that makes up a dream just wouldn't have any shape. Or it would have every single shape simultaneously until the dreamer needed it to be just one shape. But where was the dreamer? Draco looked around, and tried to make out anything solid in the chaotic jumble of undetermined dreams.

"What are you looking at?" asked a voice behind him suddenly. Draco spun round. There was Blaise. He was standing in a wide field, with nothing but grass as far as the eye could see. Draco looked back over his shoulder, but the dream chaos had gone! There was just more and more grass.

"Nothing", Draco answered, hurriedly. At least now he knew that he was in the right dream. "Where are we?" he continued.

"Dunno", replied Blaise. Draco blinked. And the scene had changed. They were now standing in the middle of an ancient stadium. There were crowds of people sitting above them, all yelling. Draco caught the words "Fight!" from all directions.

Draco looked at Blaise, and stepped back in shock. He was now dressed in armour and carrying a sword. Draco looked down at himself. He was also wearing armour and carrying a sword. He looked back at Blaise.

"Just follow the plan", Blaise mouthed at him. Blaise stepped forward and took a swing at Draco. Draco just managed to block him, but was forced back. Blaise swung at Draco again and again, forcing Draco further back.

Suddenly, Draco's back hit something hard. He hazarded a look behind him, and saw that he was now standing in front of a small wooden door in the wall of the stadium. He looked back. Blaise had raised his sword for a final swing. Draco raised his blade and there was a clash of metal. Draco's arm reverberated from the blow. Blaise bore down on Draco, pushing his further into the door.

"Come on", he hissed. "We don't have much time!"

Draco realised that his wand was now in his other hand. He put it behind his back and muttered "_Alohamora!_" under his breath. The door swung open suddenly, and Draco and Blaise fell into it. Blaise quickly stood up and closed the door. There was a thump. Someone was trying to open it from the other side.

"Help me", Blaise groaned, throwing all his weight and strength at the door. Draco pointed his wand at the door again and chanted "_Colloportus!_"

"Will that hold them?" Blaise asked.

"It should", Draco replied, confidently. His father had taught him that spell in his second year.

Blaise moved away from the door, and when he was certain that no one was getting through, he turned to Draco.

"Let's go", he said.

The two boys ran as fast as they could down the passage. They heard a smash as the door was literally torn off its hinges. They ran even faster.

Suddenly, the passage ended. Blaise and Draco entered a blinding light. Soon, it cleared, and they saw that they were standing on the edge of a cliff. One more step, and they would have fallen down. Draco took a look over the edge and gulped. He couldn't see the bottom.

Behind them, there was some clattering and the sound of running feet. Three soldiers exited the tunnel.

"Surrender in the name of the Emperor!" one of the yelled as they adjusted to the light.

"Never!" said Blaise.

"Then we will have to take you by force", said the soldier. The soldiers began to advance.

"Do you trust me?" Blaise asked Draco suddenly.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" repeated Blaise.

"I guess", replied Draco, uneasily.

Blaise took Draco's hand, and jumped off the cliff. Draco felt himself dragged along, as well.

"What did you do that for?" he yelled at Blaise next to him.

"Don't worry", Blaise replied. "They'll —"

Then he disappeared. Draco screamed. He felt a sharp pain in his head, as if something was pulling his brain in a specific direction. Draco felt the cold tingling sensation again, and with what felt like a thump, he landed back in his bed.

Obviously, Draco realised. He had never left his bed. It had all been in his mind. Or rather, in Blaise's mind. Draco then heard movement in the room. He twitched open his curtain, and saw the outline of Blaise standing in the firelight of a single torch. He was drinking some water.

'He probably woke up', Draco thought. 'That's what woke me up. There was no dream to grab onto, so my mind shot back into my own head.'

Draco heard Blaise return to his bed. He smiled. It seemed like this experiment was a success.

* * *

The next morning, Draco saw that Blaise looked tired. As they sat at the Slytherin table over breakfast, Blaise turned to Draco.

"I dreamt about you last night", he said.

"Oh yeah?" said Draco, innocently. "What about?"

"I dunno. Something about fighting and a stadium and then I was falling. Then I woke."

"Sounds important", Draco said seriously. "Maybe you should get Trelawney to interpret it during Divination this morning?"

Blaise snorted. Draco smiled. This dream thing was going to be fun.


	2. Changing Dreams

Now that Draco knew that he could enter dreams, he wanted to be able to manipulate them. There was no point in just plodding along complacently in dreams. Draco wanted to be in control. He wanted to be able to create and destroy things at will. He opened _Dream Spells_ onto the corresponding chapter (_Changing Dreams_), and read.

'_Changing a dream is one of the integral parts of dream walking. The process for creating, destroying and changing objects in a dream is a very simple one. There is just three spells involved: the _Creato_, _Mutatifors_ and _Destruito_ spells._

'_Firstly, the _Creato_ spell is used to create objects and people from unshaped dreams. The exact thing that is to be made must be firmly in the mind of the caster, otherwise the spell will fail, or worse, a half-made object will form. Once made, the objects and people act as if they are independent from the caster_.

'_Secondly, the _Mutatifors_ spell is used to change objects, both those that have been created by the caster and those created by the dreamer. Like the _Creato_ spell, the exact change must be in the caster's mind for the spell to work properly. If not, either the spell will not work, or the object will change into something random. This spell can be used to change an object to a completely different one or just to tweak something in the dream. _

'_Finally, the _Destruito_ spell is used to 'destroy' objects in the dream. These objects can be only retrieved using the _Creato_ spell to recreate them. It is integral to be thinking about the specific object being removed or other objects in the vicinity of where wand is pointed may also disappear._

'_With all three spells, at the start it may be difficult to get what the caster wants exactly, but with some practice, it will become easier and easier. It takes much more practice to make changes to the dreamer. They are generally fairly resistant to change. But with enough practice and force it is possible. Also, casting the _Destruito_ spell on the dreamer or a dream walker will cause them to wake up._'

Draco decided that it would be a good idea to use Blaise as practice again. It was easy to charm him before they went to sleep, and it was also easy to check if the dreams actually happened.

So before Draco went to sleep that night, he again cast the _Somnus_ charm over Blaise. And as he lay in bed, he chanted "_Incipe somnium!_", and sank into Blaise's dream.

Again, Draco was faced by the chaos of undifferentiated dreams. Instead of panicking this time, he tried out a spell. He concentrated on a chair, one of the armchairs in the Slytherin common room, dark green leather and very comfortable, and said "_Creato!_". Nothing happened. Draco screwed up his eyes and thought about the armchair as hard as he could. Draco opened, raised his wand again, and yelled "_Creato!_". Suddenly, where there had been nothing, sat the armchair. It wasn't like the flittering shapes in the corners of his eyes. It was actually there. Draco walked over cautiously, and when the armchair didn't disappear, he gingerly sat on it. It stayed as it was. Draco smiled. He had succeeded.

In the distance (or what Draco thought of as the distance in the always-changing dream chaos), Draco saw an approaching island of stability. As this island approached, Draco saw trees pop into existence and sway is a breeze that began on one side and disappeared once it left the safety of the island. In the centre of the island was a figure. Draco knew, even before the dark skin, even before he heard the yell, that it was Blaise. Blaise ran up to Draco, and suddenly, the chaos was no longer there. Draco was sitting in an armchair in the middle of a forest. He looked around. In the distance he could see a clearing with a lot of grass. Maybe that was where he had been before.

"What's happening?" Draco asked Blaise.

Blaise looked at him up and down. "How did you get the armchair up the stairs?" he asked.

Draco looked around again. He blinked. The forest was gone. Instead, Blaise and Draco were in their bedroom in the Slytherin common room at Hogwarts. Blaise was standing in front of Draco in just a pair of boxer shorts. Draco looked down at himself. He was sitting in the armchair wearing the boxers that he had worn to bed. Draco thanked his lucky stars that he had not gone to bed naked tonight.

"Let's wake the others", Blaise said.

Draco looked at the other beds. There were only two four-poster beds in the room. On them were two boys, neither of them in Draco and Blaise's year. Draco recognised them. They were both on the Slytherin Quidditch team – Terence Higgs and Adrian Pucey. Draco wondered at why they were here. He would have expected Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle or Theodore Nott, who actually shared a room with Draco and Blaise. By this time Blaise had gone over to the beds and were shaking the two boys. Slowly, they sat up, rubbed their eyes, and grumbled about how it was too early in the morning to do anything.

"Come on!" Blaise told them. "We've got to get down to breakfast! If you two waste any more time we'll be late for History of Magic."

Terence and Adrian grumbled some more, but got out of bed. Terence, Adrian and Blaise rushed to the door, but the armchair was in the way. All three boys tried to move it away, but it didn't move. Draco could see that they were getting more and more annoyed as the armchair refused to budge. Sighing, Draco took out his wand. He pointed it at the armchair, and, concentrating hard on only the armchair, chanted "_Destruito!_". Immediately, the armchair disappeared. Adrian, who had been trying to push the armchair away, fell over. Then, without even wondering where the armchair had gone, he got up and followed Blaise and Terence out the door.

"Hurry up, Draco", Draco heard Terence yell.

"But... Umm..." stammered Draco. "I've got to get dressed."

"No time!" replied Blaise. He ran back up the stairs and dragged Draco down them with him.

The four boys climbed the stairs from the dungeon to the Entrance Hall. Draco was still trying to work out what was going on when they wondered through the doors of the Great Hall and towards the Slytherin table. The sound of people talking over breakfast stopped as everyone turned towards the newcomers. Draco heard a few snorts before everyone else broke into gales of laughter. Draco blushed. The other three boys didn't seem to hear. Draco guessed that they didn't hear the laughter at all. He sat down with them, and tried as hard as he could to disappear. Even though this was a dream, this was embarrassing for him.

Then breakfast was over. Draco had not even touched any food. It felt like the meal went to no time at all. Then Draco remembered. This was a dream. In dreams, time can jump from place to place. Everyone was standing up, Blaise, Adrian and Terence included. Draco stood up as well, and was swept with the crowd as it moved down the corridors. Eventually, they reached the History of Magic classroom, and the crowd disappeared. The four boys entered the room, and snuck to four desks at the back. Professor Binns was droning on about something. It sounded like the Goblin Wars again. Draco saw people begin to nod off.

Draco took out his wand from where ever it had been. He pointed it at the empty desk in front of him, concentrating hard. "_Mutatifors!_" he whispered, and with a loud pop, the desk became a blue duck. It quacked loudly. Professor Binns gave it a disapproving look

"Damn it!" Draco said aloud.

He tried again. With another pop, the duck disappeared and turned into a large dog. Draco smiled. He was starting to get the hang of this. In succession, he changed the dog into a mug of butterbeer, an angry owl, a purple quill and finally back into a desk. Draco was jubilant. The spell worked, and he was getting better at it! It had worked most of the time, and he had to concentrate less and less each time. The thing that interested him the most, though, was that no one commented. No one even looked. Even the three boys that were sitting next to him were continuing to write their notes from the class (which was strange in itself – no one took notes in History of Magic!).

Jubilantly, Draco decided to step things up a notch. He remembered reading that it was possible to change _people_ as well as inanimate objects. While he didn't think he was practiced enough to change Blaise, the dreamer, he may be able to work something on some of the other people here. Draco suspected, though, that this would be harder than just changing objects' shapes.

Draco decided on his first subject. He pointed his wand at Pansy Parkinson, who was sitting two rows in front of him. In his mind he concentrated on a simple task. To start off, he just wanted her to do five star jumps. Not too difficult, and easy to see if it worked. Draco whispered "_Mutatifors!_" and hoped that it would work.

Pansy stood up, knocking her quill onto the floor. Draco held his breath. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Yes, Miss Pearce?" Professor Binns asked, bemused.

"I just had to stretch", Pansy replied.

"Go ahead then", Professor Binns said, blinking. "But be quick about it, Miss Parker."

Pansy began to stretch. Professor Binns continued to drone on. She moved over to the window.

"It's pretty hot in here", Pansy told no one in particular. She tried to open the window and failed, so she took off her school jacket. Draco could see that she was sweating. One by one, Pansy undid the buttons of her shirt. All she had on underneath was her bra. Feeling better, Pansy returned to her seat. No one seemed to notice anything strange. As Pansy reached down to pick up the quill off the floor, her shirt slid off her shoulders.

'That didn't seem to work', Draco told himself. 'Though I don't mind the consequences.'

Draco decided to try again. He turned to Terence next to him, and concentrated hard on Terence reaching over and snatching Blaise's quill from his hands. He muttered the spell again, and waited, hopefully. Terence reached over to Blaise and without a word, snatched his quill away. Without responding, Blaise took Terence's quill, which was lying on the table. Both boys continued to write. Draco smiled happily. It worked!

The bell rang. Professor Binns drifted through the chalkboard, and then, all of a sudden, all the students were in the Slytherin common room again, sitting on the armchairs. Draco, drunk on success, wanted to try out the spell a third time. He pointed his wand at Adrian and concentrated on him getting Draco snacks from the kitchen, and cast the spell.

Adrian stood up, but didn't leave the common room. He walked towards Pansy, who was sitting across from Draco still without her shirt on. Adrian began to dance to some silent music, but Draco felt as though he could hear it. Pansy squealed in delight. It wasn't every day that a guy dressed in just his underwear danced in front of her. Adrian began to gyrate his hips and move closer and closer to Pansy. Suddenly, he leant forward and placed himself in Pansy's lap. Pansy blushed. Adrian put his hands behind Pansy's back and pulled her in for a kiss. Pansy happily complied.

Adrian and Pansy were kissing for a few minutes. Everyone was looking at the couple, but no one said a word. When they broke away, Pansy's bra fell away too. Adrian's hands had been busy. Draco stared at Pansy's breasts. He had seen them accidentally once or twice – nothing was ever a secret for long in the Slytherin common room – but he had never had the honour of studying them face on. They were nice and round, with pert nipples in the centre. Draco sighed. This was turning out to be a very good dream. Adrian's hands began to massage Pansy's breasts. Pansy groaned. She reached a hand down and slid it inside Adrian's boxers. With her other hand, she manoeuvred the boxers so that they slid down Adrian's lower half. Draco could see Pansy's hand sliding up and down Adrian's half-hard penis. They kissed again.

This went on for a few minutes. Suddenly, Adrian stood up. He reached down and pulled his boxers back up. Pansy picked up the bra that was lying on the floor and put it back on. They both sat back in their seats, and conversation began to hum around everyone.

Draco felt a tap on his shoulder. Blaise was there.

"I'm going to go to sleep now, OK?" he said. Draco followed him up the stairs to their bedroom. But before the two boys had reached the top of the stairs, the Slytherin common room had morphed into the forest that they had been in at the beginning of the dream.

'I guess that's all', said Draco. 'I should go back now.' He took his wand out of his pocket.

"_Finem somnium!_" Draco chanted, and found himself back in his bed.

'At least I know that some of this stuff works', Draco told himself. He settled himself down for his own dreams, smiling at all the fun he would have with this new talent of his.


	3. Payback's a bitch!

Draco attempted to dream walk a few more times, but was bogged down by all the work the professors had give them. That was why Draco found himself again in the library over the weekend. He was sitting in his favourite corner and trying as hard as he could to remember all of the ingredients needed to make Veritaserum.

Draco heard a commotion at the door of the library.

"I won't help you cheat!" Draco heard Hermione Granger say angrily.

"Come on!" Draco heard Ron Weasley reply. "Just this once!"

"No!" Hermione said shrilly. "You won't learn that you can't leave everything to the last minute otherwise."

"Hermione…" Draco heard Harry Potter begin to say.

"Don't give me that, Harry", Hermione retorted. Draco heard her storm away.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked Harry after Hermione was out of earshot.

"Dunno." Harry and Ron came into view.

"Look who it is", drawled Draco. "Potty and Weasel."

"Stop it, Malfoy", Harry retorted. "Don't you have something better to do?"

"So you're trying to do work?" Draco continued. "Good luck with that, Potter. Weasels aren't known for their intellect."

By this time, Ron's whole face was bright red.

"As if you can talk, Malfoy", Ron hissed. "Your dad could barely keep himself out of Azkaban after the fall of You-Know-Who. Must have been pretty stupid to follow him. And you know it's hereditary."

Draco blushed in anger. A Malfoy never lets comments against his family go unnoticed.

"Don't worry, Weasley", Draco replied, his words dripping with venom. "At least you can help your mother clean your hovel when you finish school."

With a roar, Ron cracked. He leaped at Draco and hauled him up by his robes.

"QUIET!" came a voice from the other side of the library. Ms. Pince, the librarian, was approaching. Ron let go of Draco and stepped back.

"Let's go", Harry said, pulling Ron away with him. They scurried over to an empty desk across the room and took out their books.

Draco was beside himself with anger. How dare Ron insult his family? Did he have no respect for one of the greatest remaining wizarding pure-blood families around? As a pure-blood himself, Ron should definitely know better! What a blood traitor.

Draco sat down, shaking in rage, and tried to continue his work. But every now and then, he found himself looking up at Ron and Harry and muttering angrily.

Around 4 o'clock, Draco saw Harry jump up suddenly.

"Oh god", Draco heard him say. "I've got to run. I nearly forgot Quidditch practice!" Harry packed up his notes and dashed out of the library. Ron continued to study alone.

Soon, Draco had finished all his work. He packed up and headed to the door.

"Look who it is", he heard a voice say. "Malfoy the ferret." It was Ron. Draco had been walking past where he was studying. Draco took out his wand and pointed it at Ron.

"What are you going to do?" Ron continued. "Hex me in front of Ms. Pince and all the other students here."

Draco lowered his wand. Ron wasn't worth getting in trouble.

"I thought so," Ron added. "You don't have the guts." Ron turned back to his work.

Draco raised his wand again, and whispered the first spell that came into his head, "_Somnus!_". Ron didn't look up. He didn't even blink. Draco rushed away.

It was only when Draco reached the Slytherin dungeon, that he realised what he had done. He had put Ron Weasley under the Somnus charm! That meant that he could enter Ron's dreams! This was a great way to have revenge on Ron for those nasty comments and a good way to test whether the spell worked over distances.

* * *

Night fell, and Draco waited until he could conduct his experiment. At 11 o'clock, Draco lay on his bed, and changed "_Incipe somnium!_".

Nothing happened.

Draco looked around. He was still in his room. 'Damn!' he thought to himself. 'Maybe the spell didn't work. Or Ron must be still awake.'

He waited another hour and a half. This time he felt a slight sinking motion, and when he opened his eyes, he was faced with the dream chaos. Draco waited for Ron to appear and then realised that it would not be good for Ron to see him as Draco. Ron would never trust him. Draco conjured up a full length mirror and surveyed himself. He was looking pretty good, although he was wearing his pyjamas. He muttered "_Mutatifors_" and the image in the mirror changed to Dean Thomas. Draco smiled. 'Much better!' he thought. 'Ron won't suspect a thing.'

Then he noticed the sparkles. He had just surmised that the flashes of multicoloured light that had surrounded him in the mirror were just a reflection of the chaos around him. Now, Draco noticed that the sparkles were around him only. When he moved his (or in this case, Dean's) hand, and sparkles only formed on his person. He remembered reading in _Dream Spells_ of something like this.

"…_It is fairly easy to identify a dream walker. They all have a phenomenon that identifies them as different. You may even see it on yourself. Such phenomena vary from person to person, but are generally something which looks out of place. An example is some sort of outline or shadow around the person. Any person or object who has this phenomenon is surely a dream walker. But be warned: dream walkers do not have to be in their true form, and this phenomenon does not help identify them._"

So this must be his 'phenomenon', mused Draco. At least he'd now be able to identify other dream walkers. Not that there'd be any at Hogwarts anyway.

Draco got rid of the mirror. As he did so, the scene changed. Draco found himself in the forest momentarily, before the scene changed again, and Draco was in what looked like a public pool. It was filled with people. Draco had only been once to a public pool (for wizards, obviously) when his family has been on holiday in Ireland. He had not enjoyed it. There were too many people, and just looked down at them all. Draco had cried until his parents took him away. This public pool was a muggle one. Draco was sure of this mainly because none of the pictures on the walls of teams that had won competitions were moving.

Draco looked down, and saw he was wearing a pair of tight speedos. He blushed, embarrassed, but then remembered he was in the shape of Dean Thomas, so at least no one would see a Malfoy in these clothes.

Suddenly, Draco felt someone push him from behind. A child ran past. Draco teetered on the edge, before falling gracelessly into the pool. He floundered around. Swimming had never been his strong point; Draco had never seen the point in it.

A pair of arms grabbed Draco and pulled him out of the pool. Draco lay gasping on the ground.

"Are you alright?" asked a voice. "Bloody hell! I didn't know you couldn't swim!"

Draco opened his eyes. Ron was standing over him. Draco coughed and sat up. Remembering that he was meant to be acting as Dean, Draco muttered "thanks".

He stood up and looked Ron up and down. Draco had known for some time that he was bisexual. While he liked girls, he probably wouldn't say no to a guy either. What he saw now was that Ron was good looking. His chest was well defined, and the muscles were glistening with the water from the pool. While there was a trail of red hair leading from Ron's belly button into his swimming trunks, there was little body hair elsewhere. Draco definitely didn't want to admit it, but the blood that was pumping down in his groin was saying otherwise.

"Come on, Dean", Ron said, "lets get out of here."

Draco followed Ron through a door into a locker room. There were a few people already in there. Ron and Draco walked to a locker and took out towels, then went into the public shower area.

Draco then had a good idea for his revenge. He made sure to take a shower head next to Ron, in the middle of the room. When they were busy soaping themselves up, Draco turned to Ron.

"Can you put some soap on my back?" he asked.

"Sure!" Ron replied, not suspecting a thing. He picked up the soap and began to lather up Draco's back. Draco moaned. This would definitely never have occurred in real life, even if Ron and him were not enemies.

"Now it's my turn", Draco said, turning around. He began to lather Ron's back. Draco moved forwards, until he was only a few millimetres from Ron's back.

"That feels good, doesn't it", Draco whispered into Ron's ear.

"Ummm", Ron replied, uncomfortable. "I guess so."

Draco moved his hands lower and lower. They slipped below the waistband of Ron's shorts.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked. "Dean!" he said more sharply when Draco didn't stop. That didn't help either. Draco slowly pushed Ron forwards until the redhead was pushed against the wall. He tried to push away, but Draco (in Dean's body) was stronger.

"Stop it!" Ron said.

Slowly, Draco lowered Ron's trunks until they dropped onto the ground. Ron whimpered in embarrassment. Draco divested himself of his speedos and pushed onto Ron. Draco felt Ron freeze when he felt Draco's hard, naked penis pressing into him.

"Dean," Ron said, slowly. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," Draco replied. "But I can tell you what will get into you in a few seconds."

Draco reached down, and gripped his penis. It was different from the one he had in the real world. Dean's penis was definitely longer and thicker than Draco's own. Draco positioned the penis and with one thrust, shoved it into Ron. Ron screamed and tried to push Draco away, but Draco had a strong grip on him. It was really tight. Draco had never felt anyone so tight before.

With one hand, Draco reached in front of Ron and gripped a nipple, pinching and twisting it. Ron moaned through his sobs. Draco's other hand also snaked in front of Ron, and grabbed Ron's penis. Draco began to slowly stimulate Ron, and sure enough, before long, Ron was hard. Draco continued to jerk Ron off, while simultaneously thrusting in and out of him.

Then Draco hit the spot. He knew this because Ron involuntarily thrust into his hand. Every time that Draco hit the spot, Ron was getting closer and closer.

Suddenly, Ron gave a loud cry and came all over Draco's hand. Ron's arsehole tightened on Draco's penis, and that was enough to drive Draco over the edge as well, and he unloaded himself into Ron's arse.

Draco pulled himself out of Ron, and Ron slumped onto the floor.

"I'd better be off, then", Draco said cheerfully. He took out his wand. As he was chanting "_Finem somnium_", Draco saw something glitter from the corner of his eye.

* * *

Draco landed back in his own mind and reeled. Just as he left the dream, he had seen something that looked like the sparkles he had seen at the start of the dream. There was another dream walker nearby.


End file.
